Metal Rising
by VocalCalibration
Summary: Alive or dead, man or machine. Do these concepts have any real value? Are the lines so clear, the sides so black and white? Some may argue yes, that they are perfect opposites, separate from one another, but perhaps it isn't so straight forward. Lines can be blurred, shades of gray can seep into your black and white, and when they do, new eras may begin. One shot


The darkness was everlasting, ever consuming and inescapable. The world and all its sights and sounds had been replaced with an everlasting abyss. It was like I was asleep, yet conscious. I couldn't move, feel or think, and yet I was completely aware. And then, a screen flicked on, but it wasn't a screen, they were my eyes. Numbers and letters flashed in front of me.

Fuel systems... online...

Weapon systems... online...

Structural integrity... 100%...

All systems ready... scanning area...

Battle mode initiated... preparing for attack... target... Sonic the Hedgehog...

I was standing on a hexagonal platform on the floor of a large, red room. There were wires coming out of holes that had been broken open. Rubble lay everywhere I could see, and a heavy metal door had been knocked down on the other end of the room. It was then I realized I was not alone, In front of me stood a blue hedgehog, he had a small smirk on his face.

"Well, this is where egg-head was keeping you eh?" His smile grew larger.

I tried to lunge at him, but I couldn't move. More words appeared in front of me.

Repairs incomplete... do not disconnect...

The blue hedgehog stepped closer to me, obviously realizing I couldn't move.

"Are you stuck? Or did I just wake you from your nap and you're too tired to get up?"

He had a small device in his hand, he connected it to a wall and walked away, but he turned to me and smiled again.

"With any luck, for the both of us, we won't have to meet again"

After that he ran out of the door, I heard shouting in the background, and then it was quiet. I tried to force myself to move, but all I got was another message, but this one was different.

Repairs incomplete... memory dampeners damaged 55%... continue disconnection Yes/No

I chose yes and disconnected from the wires and mechanical arms that had held me in place. I turned around and remembered the device the blue hedgehog had, I looked at it and saw a timer on it, without a moment of hesitation I ran towards the door and down a hall way. At the end of the hall there was a door with emergency exit written on it. I opened the door and jumped out. As I was falling, more text.

Accelerated decent detected... activating thrusters...

Seconds later I felt something like I was being pushed, then I began heading towards the ground, but this time it was controlled. I landed on the ground and looked up, There was a huge battle ship looming above me, a few moments later and a large scale explosion erupted, encompassing all of where I had been, and much more. I started hearing static inside my head, and then a voice.

"Metal! Where are you? Sonic is heading towards the master emerald! If we lose that then everything is finished!"

I immediately knew where the signal was coming from, and the quickest way to get there, and what to do when I got there.

"Affirmative master robotic, heading to your current location" My voice was cold and void of feeling or concern.

The voice spoke up again. "Hurry metal, there isn't much time before Sonic gets there"

My thrusters started up, not long after I was rocketing towards my destination. It had been 12.7586 seconds when the targets had come into view, the little yellow fox had turned and saw me heading towards them.

"Sonic! It's Metal!"

The blue hedgehog turned around, when he saw me he smiled, that same smile as before.

"Oh? Goodie! This was getting too easy! I had the strange notion that this would be more challenging"

All targets centered on the blue hedgehog.

"Target located, beginning attack"

I had almost grabbed him, but he jumped over me and started in the other direction. I went into full reverse and just as quickly whipped around to see him doing a u-turn towards me. Before I could react he had launched himself at me and kicked me in the head, sending me flying. I was flew backwards until I struck something hard behind me, when I hit it I felt a surge of energy flow through me. I turned around to examine what I had hit, I stood in front of a large, green, glowing gem.

Scanning... Master Emerald...

I reached out and put my hand on the surface of the gem, and felt an immense surge of power go through every fiber of my body. But there was something else, images of myself, but a different me.

Power level... 800%...

With the power came a realization, of strength and purpose far beyond what I was now. I heard something behind me and turned around to see what it was. Sonic was again running towards me, everything made sense now.

"I shall not be defeated today... Sonic!" The emotionless tone had fled from my voice, and was now replaced with ambition.

My hand shot out in front of me, in the next second a splash of crimson splattered on my metallic blue surface, and the glow of my eyes intensified as I looked at the horrified creatures standing in front of me.

"All living things..." I threw the lifeless corpse aside

"...kneel before your master!"

The End


End file.
